


PROJECT Rebirth

by WaffleSAMA



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Author just wrote this to get used to writing again, Don't try to understand this, M/M, On the verge of Mpreg, Possible MPreg if I really decide to write it, Romance is weird here, This short fic is cluttered and I really don't care, Waylon starts in the female ward, Waylon was made for Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleSAMA/pseuds/WaffleSAMA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“See Darling? You were made for me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	PROJECT Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kinda bad and cluttered. You can read it but know I wrote this to get some ideas for prompts. If you don't feel comfortable just leave.

“He isn’t ready! We aren’t sure if the surgery was a success or not!” A voice pleads.

You grunts as a hand prods at your midsection. “Looks fine to me.” A voice replies with a lazy tone.

“It’s not! We have to wait for a week to see if his body rejects the organ or not!” The first voice yells.

A slap is heard and you flinch at the pained gasp that follows after. “You are a nurse, not a doctor. You do not know anything.”

“Sorry s-sir. Forgive me for speaking out.”

Footsteps walk away from where you are located at and stop. “If this project fails you and the rest of the female scientists are to be moved out.”

A quiet ‘oh’ follows after what is said. “But we still have over three million in funding! The donations and the-!”

“What funding? Oh, you mean that measly little bank account? You see after the female ward was moved, that was just money lying around. Money that was used for something bigger than this.”

“What? A-all the m-money?”

“Of course. The walrider need to be created somehow,” A sliding noise alerts you that a door was opening. “Good day.”

“Good day sir.” The first voice replies weakly.

As the door shuts and locks a quiet sob echoes in the room. “That bastard. We’ve sold our lives for that money and now it’s all gone,” The voice whimpers. “I hope you die Blaire.”

Blaire? Why did that sound so familiar? A flashing appears behind your eyelids as a memory overtakes you. “Oh no. Not again!” The voice exclaims loudly.

A sharp pinch could be felt on your upper arm as something is injected. “Sleep now Park. Everything rides on you now.” You listen to the person’s voice reassure you before you let sleep overtake your body.

 

\-----------

\-----------

 

As you rise off of the bed you feel the ache of pain coming from your abdomen. The room is covered with drying blood and body parts. “Help me!” Banging sounds from the room next door, before a blood curling scream ends the banging.

You leap off the bed, knocking over the blankets that resided on your body. As you look around you notice a small camcorder in one of the dead woman’s hand. You feel a slight pang of guilt as you rob her corpse. You observe a little more before discovering a file with your name of it.

 

_Subject: Patient Waylon Park_

_Document security: Classified_

_Doctor Samul,_

_I fear for the patient’s life like it was my own. Blaire has sent him to us with no explanations, only demands of what he wants us to do. Do you remember PROJECT Rebirth? It was cancelled years ago but as the female ward was slowly being removed it started up once more._

_This time with men._

_Our first male subject did not last long, his death a result from blood loss and delusion. We used several more- ones who would not be missed if they were to go missing- before we accepted Park. He is doing well and has survived the surgery with no infection. Blaire was pleased but we need to see if Park will last. We have another patient, who is to be used when we experiment to see if the procedure really worked. His name is E. Gl-_

_The note cuts off with bloody fingerprints ruining the rest of the page. You flip it over to see if any writing is on the back. There is, and you continue to read._

_Wish me luck Doctor. Since I am leading this team I will need all the support I can take._

_Best Wishes,_

_Nurse O'hara._

 

You fold the note and stick it inside of your shirt. You make your way towards the door with the note and camcorder now in your possession.

 

\---------

\---------

 

The female ward was huge. Sewing machines lay everywhere along with pieces of cloth. The room you were staying at was close to a set of stairs that went to the downstairs floor. As you walk down the stairs you see a frightening image. A woman in the middle of labour with a bloody head hanging from her vaginal area. She is nude with blood covering her body. A doctor is next to her, a cloth covering his face. You flip your camcorder on and nearly vomit at the sight. Just as fast as you came in you leave. The image lingers as you walk farther into the ward. Your head swims as you sway slightly. You take deep shuddering breaths as you come upon two wooden doors. You rest against them for a minute as you try to catch your breath.

“Darling.”

At the sound of the endearment you scramble backwards, camcorder falling out of your hands. “Did I frighten you? I’m awfully sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

You search the ground for the camcorder, fear overtaking your body. “We’ve met before haven’t we? I know I’ve seen your face.”

The familiar hard plastic meets your fingers and you quickly flip the device on. Nobody’s there but you can still hear the voice from nearby. “Maybe… just before I woke up,” The man pauses. “A nurse talked to me about you. She said that my wish would finally come true.”

You cower behind a shelf as you try to control your breathing once more. “Here, let me fill you up. You don’t have to be alone anymore.”

Glowing eyes watch you as you try to run away. “You’re more beautiful than O’hara described.”

The man races after you with a chilling smile. “Darling! You could be so beautiful!”

You open a metal door and slam it behind you with haste as ‘The Groom’ follows you. “I want you to have my baby.”

You see a light and scramble towards it. The light is coming from an elevator that wasn’t in use. “Darling no!”

You leap forward, arms outstretched. There was a ladder there which you now held onto for dear life.

 

You should have assumed the ladder was unstable.

 

The bar at your feet breaks off and soon the others do so as well. You fall towards the ground with a muted gasp. One of the metal bars enters your leg and you are forced to pull it out. “Darling Wait for me! I’m coming!”

The elevator rises up and you limp out of the closest exit. Lockers line up against the wall and you hide in one. The Groom is in the same room you are in not two minutes later, looking at your bloodied face. “You make yourself a gift for me. O’hara said you would fight but so far you haven’t.  What a perfect wife, obeying her husband. Don’t worry, we’re going to make you beautiful.”

 

Combined with the pain and blood loss you pass out with The Groom looking at you with love.

 

\------------

\------------

 

“O’hara did such a good job. You have an amazing bone structure now along with everything else. Now, we need to get rid of these unsightly bits.”

You rotate your wrist only to find you are bound. “This is only for the sake of the children.” The Groom informs you.

The machine only inches away from your gentalia starts up and you thrash around. “We are going to make a soft place to welcome my seed.”

The Groom slides you forward towards the saw with a few words. “To grow our family.”

Your breathing picks up as you pray for help. “Don’t worry Darling. Our family will be perfect.”

  
  


\------------

\-----------

  


You awake in a bed and for a minute you think you are back in the room with O’hara and Blaire. “Darling, I see you are awake.”

You turn your body to face your abuser. The man was smiling with your blood on his body. He rubs his hand across your face with a hum. “You are perfect now darling. It won’t be long now until our child is born.”

 

You stop breathing for a minute as The Groom pulls something out of his pocket. “O’hara left this after she finished with you.” He hands you the note.

 

_Subject: Patient Waylon Park_

_Document Security: Classified_

_Doctor Samul,_

_The patient lived for over two weeks with no incident! He is ready now and your strongest patient, E. Gluskin, is also alive. We hope to combine the two in a controlled environment to see how they will interact. Blaire wanted to do it after Park woke up but we objected. Was it right of us to wait? I wish you were here to help us all out. But you are not so I’m forced to make the decisions. But Doctor, I wrote this to tell you that Waylon Park was the first ever successful experiment. He took to the uterus like it was actually his. I hope you write soon because we are putting the two together tomorrow._

_Best Wishes,_

_Nurse O’hara._

  
“See Darling? You were made for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's done now. If you enjoyed leave kudos I guess?


End file.
